


It Won't Work!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock raced into the living room of 221B.  Not seeing the doctor, he yelled out frantically, "John!!"   Something to make us smile this Monday.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Work!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

"John!"

 

Sherlock raced into the living room of 221B.

 

Not seeing the doctor, he yelled out frantically, "John!!"

 

The man being called for raced up the stairs and through the doorway. "What? What's wrong?"

 

Sherlock held out his hands towards his partner and answered in a broken voice, "It won't work. It won't work John! Make it better!"

 

Concern made the doctor instinctively move.  He reached his hands out for whatever might need his care. Finally looking from the detective's face to the object being held in the long fingers, John froze.

 

"Sherlock, did you just have me come up from Mrs. Hudson's because your phone isn't working?!"

 

"It won't let me text John! It won't work! You have to make it work!"

 

Praying for patience, John took a deep breath before asking for more information. "Can you make and receive calls? Does it let you use the internet?"

 

"Yes! But I don't normally use it to make calls and don't need the internet right now.  I need to text Lestrade! I prefer to text!!" The gangly genius cried.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief, John turned around and walked towards the stairs once more.

 

"Where are you going? I need you! This is at least a nine on the scale of importance!"

 

Continuing his trek downward, John called out, "I'm getting away from a crazy person!"

 

By the time he reached Mrs. Hudson's door, the doctor heard his flatmate call down, "It's fixed no need to worry any longer!"

 

"Mad man," John whispered, as he shut the door behind him.

                                                                                                                                        


End file.
